


luck.

by DoctorFitzy (KittooningMalijah)



Series: Hauntober 2020 [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hauntober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/pseuds/DoctorFitzy
Summary: Deke finds and adopts a new friend.
Relationships: Trevor Khan/Deke Shaw
Series: Hauntober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948561
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	luck.

**Author's Note:**

> for Hauntober day 12: "black cat"

"This has to be the weirdest tradition you guys have. Why is it such a big deal? I just cracked it."

"It's not a tradition, it's a  _ suspicion.  _ How did you break the bathroom mirror, anyway?"

"I had music on, and I was singing along, and, well..."

"You were singing into a hairbrush again, weren't you?"

"You can't prove that."

-

Deke knew very little about most things that the people around him thought were  _ bad luck, _ and even less of it made any sense to him. A broken mirror was just a crack in glass; walking under a ladder could be dangerous but not inherently bad; Friday the 13th was just a day. The one that made the least amount of sense to him was  _ the cat thing. _ If there really was such a thing as bad luck, it certainly didn't come around because of a tiny little creature, least of all the one in front of him.

He was crouched down in front of one of the benches outside on his lunch break, gently cooing at the kitten hiding on the other side of one of the iron legs. A small group of people had been kicking at the bench when he stepped out into the open air, and they'd fled when he came to investigate - a powerful CEO could be intimidating, he supposed, even if he was in a tee shirt and jeans.

Once they were gone, he was faced with a different problem.

As far as he could tell, the small, dark cat wasn't hurt, just frightened. It was a feeling he knew well, and just because the people in this time had silly superstitions didn't mean he shared them. In his opinion, the existence of an animal that could be considered a pet at all was a sign of  _ good luck.  _ The Kree wouldn't have allowed such a thing even if those animals had survived, and there was a strong sense of satisfaction in just having the  _ option _ to lure such an animal into his orbit. He was lucky enough that most of his fears about aliens were no longer relevant, and he could focus on the happiness in his life, not be wary of any form of hope.

Slowly, Deke managed to get the kitten to approach him and gently scooped her up with one hand to confirm that she was unhurt by the people he'd scared off. When he felt the rough tongue on his fingers, he shook his head and held her close while getting to his feet properly, again.

"I don't think you're bad luck at all. Let's see if we can get you some food and water, hmm?"

-

After sending someone out to get cat food so that his new friend wouldn't starve, Deke had tried to work for the rest of the afternoon with almost no results. His attention kept getting pulled to the fluffy little girl who insisted on staying in his lap whenever he was in his office, or in his arms if he was doing anything else. It was sweet, and he didn't mind the friendly cuddling, and it wasn't a problem at all until he got home.

With the kitten gently wrapped up in his coat, he kept her cradled close while pushing the door open and stepping inside. The sounds from the kitchen meant that his _fianc_ _é_ was home, a word he was sure he'd never get tired of using, and he tried to keep his jacket quiet and hidden while he slipped past the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room.

"I can see you, you know."

Deke sighed and stopped moving, turning to face him with a smile that was just a little bit wider than it would normally be. "Hey, babe. How was your day off?"

"Fine. I got a new bathroom mirror and got rid of the cracked one. How was work?" Trevor turned away from the cabinets to smile over at him, arching a brow as soon as he was able to fully take in the sight. "What do you have?"

It wasn't accusatory, just an observation, and he was about to offer up a feasible lie when the bundle in his arms let out a small, quiet  _ meow. _ So much for that. Gently pulling at a sleeve to reveal the concealed cat, Deke held her up with a more sheepish expression. "I made a friend."

The cat blinked once, twice, and a sigh came from the other side of the counter. "Deke, we can't keep a stray cat."

"Why not? SHIELD let you keep  _ me." _

"A stray time traveler and a stray kitten aren't the same thing, and you know it. Besides, does this building even allow pets?" He was trying to fight it, but there were two wide eyed gazes aimed at him, and one of them was one of his greatest weaknesses. "And you'd have to take it to the vet, and feet it, and make sure we have all the food it needs, and a litter box, and make sure it doesn't belong to anyone else."

"Trevor, you underestimate me." Shaking his head, Deke smiled and turned his gaze down to the happy kitten in his arms. "She doesn't belong to anyone else, I already checked, and I have food for her at the office. I was kind of hoping I could just sneak her back and forth, but I forgot you're a trained field agent and you'd notice if I was carrying something. But look how sweet she is!"

With another sigh, Trevor shook his head and watched them while letting his lips pull into a small, fond smile. "Fine, we can go pick up food and grab a few things while we're out. But you still have to give her a  _ name." _

Still looking down at her, he smiled that much wider and let his shoulders relax. A name for the little creature was something he'd been trying to come up with all day, and it had seemed hard until he was home, with part of the family he'd found and created for himself. He'd never been so  _ lucky  _ in his life. "I was thinking... Clover."


End file.
